


Two, Two, Four

by cashcakeplz



Series: Just Fluffy Smut [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Calum, Bottom Luke, Daddy Kink, Dom!Michael, Dom/sub, Foursome, M/M, OT4, PWP, Rough Sex, Slut!calum, Smut, Spanking, Top Ashton, Top Michael, Voyeurism, ashton is pretty rough, calum is kind of a slut, daddy!michael, dom!ashton, don't read if you dislike daddy kink, first chapter sucks, handjobs, heavy dom/sub, literally pure smut, luke is just a cute little princess, princess!luke, safe sex, yay for safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashcakeplz/pseuds/cashcakeplz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, let me get this straight. You...want to have a foursome...tonight?" Luke asked, raising an eyebrow at Calum.</p><p> </p><p>or the one where Calum and Luke seduce their boys into a foursome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!  
> I know I'm kinda posting a bunch of random stuff, but I feel really inspired for an OT4.  
> This work will have 2-3 chapters, because it's really long. The chapters are all already completely written, they'll just be posted at different times :)  
> This is part three to "Pup" and "What We Do While They Do The Do", again, you don't absolutely need to read the other two, but they might help :)  
> Sorry this first one is so short, I promise I'll post again today!!  
> XX-Alex  
> P.S. There will be DADDY KINK in the upcoming chapters, if you dislike Daddy Kink, then I suggest not reading this fic :)

[What We Do While We Do the Do](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3577779)

[Pup](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3522254)

"So, let me get this straight. You...want to have a foursome...tonight?" Luke asked, raising an eyebrow at Calum.

"Yeah," Calum said, slightly breathless. "I mean, I love Ashton, more than anything, and I'll punch your face in if you touch him without my permission, but last night, he had me scream your name. And, god, Luke, it was the hottest thing ever."

"I know." Luke said, biting his thumb nail. Calum's head shot up.

"You know?" He questioned, mouth gaping at the blushing boy.

"Y-Yeah, I mean, you guys are loud...Mikey and I heard you." He said, rather embarrassed. He happily omitted the part where he came to the sound of Calum screaming his name through the paper-thin hotel walls.

"Oh," Calum said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I didn't realize we were that loud."

Luke snorted.

"Please, I'm pretty sure the entire building heard Ashton punishing you last night." Luke let that last part slip out of his mouth on accident. Whoops. "Sorry about that, by the way."

Calum looked like he was ready to die of embarrassment. His entire face was a deep shade of red, and his eyes were bugging out of his sockets.

"I-I, uh, it's okay?" He said, more of a question than an answer. Luke smirked at him.

"That was the most fucked-up thing I think I've ever said to you." He said, smiling at his raven-haired friend.

"And that's saying a lot." Calum said, his blush fading. "But it's okay, because I just asked if I could have another foursome with you and our boyfriends."

"Yeah, well, I'm in." Luke said, with a Cheshire cat grin.

"Oh my god! Really?" Calum said, springing up from the chair he was situated in. Luke smiled at him.

"Yeah, why not?" He said, shrugging. Calum gave him a sparkling grin, and threw himself at him.

Luke took a step back, having not expected a Calum to latch himself to his t-shirt. Calum's hands gripped Luke's back, burying his head in his shoulder. After the initial shock passed, Luke wrapped his arms around Calum's waist, and squeezed him back.

"It's gonna be so awesome, Luke!" Calum said excitedly into the material of Luke's favorite flannel.

"Yeah, yeah, it's gonna be great, not get off, you're wrinkling my shirt." Luke said with half-hearted annoyance.

Calum pulled away with a huge smile still plastered to his face.

"I'm gonna go tell Ashton!"

"You haven't asked him yet?"

"Well, no, I wanted to ask you first."

"But Ash is your boyfriend."

"I know, but I figured you'd be easier to ask first. Ash doesn't like sharing." Calum said, rather sheepishly. Luke smirked at him.

"You're right, how 'bout instead of telling him now, we get all four of us in the same room, and seduce them into it, yeah?" Luke said, stepping closer to Calum. Calum's eyes widened with the idea.

"You know, you have quite the dirty mind for a little kid, Luke." Calum said, smirking. Luke gave him a look.

"'m not a little kid." He pouted, and Calum wanted to kiss that pout away.

"Yes you are, now go get your boy, and meet me back here in a few hours." He said, shooing Luke with his hand.

Luke nodded, and turned to leave the room, Calum smacking his ass on the way out.

"Ouch, Calum!" He whined, and Calum laughed.

"Get used to it, babe, you'll have Ashton tonight." He said, settling back into the chair he was previously sitting in.

Luke shuddered at the thought of Ashton spanking him. Sure, Luke had been spanked, several times actually, but Ashton was literally famous for spanks. Luke shook the thoughts from his head, and rushed to his hotel room, hoping Michael wouldn't notice the boner he was trying hide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go, guys, part 2!  
> There's one more part to go, so I hope you enjoy 1/2 of my entirely too filthy 5sos foursome :)  
> XX-Alex  
> P.S. This is literally all filthy smut, so just be prepared for everything, including Daddy Kink :)

"Ashtonnnn, come on, please?" Calum whined, laying across Ashton's lap.

Ashton just gave Calum an annoyed look, and continued to write in his notebook.

"No, Calum, I told you, I'll go when I'm finished." He said, looking back to the scribbled words on the page.

Calum whined, and buried his face in Ashton's tummy.

"Please, Ash? You can write tomorrow, I'll even write with you, can we just go now?" He complained, and Ashton sighed.

"Sorry, baby, you'll just have to wait." He said, pushing Calum's face away from his abdomen.

Calum gave Ashton a look that reminded him of a kicked puppy, but Ashton found it all too easy to ignore it. Calum's puppy-dog eyes worked magic on Luke and Michael, but Ashton had always been immune. Maybe that's why they made such a good pair.  

Calum sat back on the couch, tossing his head back. He was trying to get Ashton to follow him to Luke and Michael's hotel room, where Luke promised Michael was waiting. But Ashton, in all his stubborn glory had refused, claiming he needed to finish a song he was writing. Calum knew that Ashton wouldn't finish tonight, whether they pulled this foursome off or not, because it's simply impossible to force lyrics onto a page. He'd of course told Ashton this a hundred times, and you'd think, with Calum being the best writer in the band, that Ashton would listen, but he didn't. So, here they sat, Ashton stubbornly staring at the notebook in his hands, and Calum trying to contain his frustration.

"Ashton, please, I've been good all day, can we please just go?" Calum said, resting his head on Ashton's shoulder.

"Calum, hush, we'll go when I'm done." Ashton said, hardly paying his boyfriend any attention. This kind of pissed Calum off, he loves Ashton more than anything, but that boy is just too damn stubborn for his own good.

So, Calum decided, if Ashton wants to play hard-ball, then batter up.

He lifted his head from Ashton's shoulder, and slowly slipped off the couch and onto the floor. He quietly crawled between Ashton's spread legs, letting one of his hands rest on Ashton's thigh. Ashton didn't even bother to look up from his notebook, this kind of behavior all too common with Calum.

Calum rolled his eyes, and pushed his nose into Ashton's groin. He looked up at the honey-haired boy with watery brown eyes, pleading with him. Ashton looked back, and Calum felt incredible pride when the boy swallowed with difficulty. This was working. As much as Ashton didn't want to admit it, Calum had just as much effect on the older man, as he did on Calum.

Calum smiled to himself before sliding the hand on Ashton's thigh up until it stopped right on the juncture of his hip, inches away from his package. Ashton's thigh twitched under his palm, and Calum took that as cue to continue. Ashton still hadn't said anything when Calum mouthed at his cock through his sweatpants. He did, however, let a small grunt of satisfaction when Calum's tongue licked at the cloth-covered shaft of his growing erection.

However, before Ashton could grab Calum's hair, and urge him to continue, Calum stood up, taking his warm hand and mouth away. Without a single word to his boyfriend, Calum turned, and waltzed out of the room, swaying his hips more than necessary. Ashton gritted his teeth, and watched as Calum opened their hotel room door, winked, and slipped out. After he left, Ashton glanced down at his erection. It was straining against his pants, and he cursed himself for being so easily turned on by Calum.

Sighing, Ashton set his notebook down, and stood up. He turned off the lights in their room, and grabbed a key before walking across the hall, and knocking on Michael and Luke's door.

He was happily greeted by blue eyes and a blonde quiff when the door opened.

"'sup, Ash? C'mon in." Luke said, voice an octave lower than usual. Ashton gave him a weird glance, and walked into their room.

When he walked into their living room, he was irritated to see Calum sitting beside Michael on the couch, leaving no room for him. He made sure to send Calum his best glare, trying to portray 'you're in so much fucking trouble' with one look. Calum, of course, understood what that look meant, and so he sent Ashton a charming smile. Ashton just flipped him off, and sat down on the couch opposite theirs.

Before Ashton could say anything about Calum cuddling up with the wrong boyfriend, Luke was stumbling into the room, tripping on those endless legs. He smiled endearingly at Ashton before flopping down, right on his lap. Ashton groaned as Luke's little ass slammed down on his erection.

"Jesus, Luke, you fucking log." He groaned, pushing on his back. Luke just giggled, and leaned his back onto Ashton's chest.

Ashton raised an eyebrow, and glanced over at Mikey. Michael looked at him with questioning eyes, apparently unable to explain his boyfriend's behavior. Ashton just shrugged, and wrapped his arms around Luke's waist. This wasn't the first time time this had happened, Luke being as cuddly as he is, so Ashton just brushed it off as Luke showing affection.

"Mikey, can I sit on your lap?" Ashton heard Calum whisper, and an immediate flash of jealousy shot through him.

He craned his neck to see past Luke's huge shoulders, to watch Mikey nod his head hesitantly, and Calum climb onto his lap, head resting on his shoulder. Michael's green eyes locked with Ashton's and he mouthed: 'what the fuck' to him. Ashton just narrowed his eyes, and shrugged.

"Ashy," Luke whined, spinning so he was straddling Ashton's legs. Ashton raised an eyebrow at the movement and the nickname.

"Yeah?" He asked, voice free of any coddling. Luke just whined, and buried his head in Ashton's neck.

"Cuddle me."

Ashton, still completely confused, wrapped his arms around Luke's back, rubbing up and down. Luke hummed into his skin, and wiggled his hips slightly. Ashton bit his lip as Luke rubbed over his crotch, coaxing his deflating erection back up.

Calum, in the meantime, had his lips pressed against Michael's collar bone. He wasn't necessarily kissing him, just resting his lips there, listening to the steady beating of Michael's heart, while he watched Luke work his magic on Ashton. He smirked when he saw Ashton bite his lip, he knew Luke had found out about Ashton's erection.

Deciding to go ahead and continue with Michael, Calum puckered his lips, so he was actually kissing the boy's collar bone. Michael, completely shocked, pushed Calum away by the forehead.

"What the hell are you doing Calum? Ash is going to kill both of us." He whispered to him, green eyes burning into his own.

"Nothin', Mikey, I just wanna kiss you." He pouted, tracing a finger along the boy's jaw line.

Michael squinted his eyes at him, trying to decide if Calum was kidding or not.

"C'mon, Mikey, please kiss me?" He whined, lacing his hands behind Michael's neck.

"Uh, no Calum, have you lost your mind?" Michael said, but making no effort to remove the boy on his lap.

"No, why can't we just share?" He whispered, pressing a kiss to Michael's cheek. Calum felt a shiver run up his spine, and he knew Ashton was staring at him.

"Cal-oh Jesus." Ashton started, but was cut off by Luke sucking a hickey into his neck. Calum felt Michael tense beneath him.

"Luke, what the fuck are you doin-" Michael was cut off by Calum straddling him, and grinding down. Michael sucked in a sharp breath, hands reflexively gripping Calum's hips. He gave the boy on top of him a look, one that said:'what the hell is going on'.

Calum just smiled at him, and leaned down to kiss his neck. This time, Michael allowed him to, so he could look over his shoulder at Ashton, who had Luke's lips latched to his collar bone. Ashton's eyebrows were raised in pleasure, and Michael had never felt more conflicted. He felt angry, at Luke and Ashton, he felt confused, he felt jealous, but he also felt...desire. And for once, it wasn't for Luke. He wanted to be the one to put that look on Ashton's face, he wanted to make Ashton shake with pleasure.

Michael was drawn from his thoughts by Calum's teeth, which had coincidentally found themselves lodged in his throat.

"Oh, fuck." Michael moaned, hands gripping Calum's hips. Calum just smirked against his skin, and worked his way up Michael's neck, stopping to whisper in his ear.

"We want you to fuck us, Mikey, me and Luke. I want you, will you have me, please?" He asked, grinding down again, and Michael took a shuddery breath. He glanced over at Ashton, who locked eyes with him, and nodded. Fuck.

"Hell yes, I will, Calum." He said, letting his fingers slide up underneath Calum's jumper. Calum smiled, and licked his lips before pressing them to Michael's.

On the other side of the room, Ashton was having trouble focusing. On one hand, he had Luke Hemmings in his lap, sucking on any available inch of skin, and on the other, he had Calum working his way around Michael like some kind of five-dollar hooker. For one thing, Luke had the lips of an angel. That boy knew exactly where to suck, locating the hot-spots that make Ashton squirm with desire. And plus, Luke seemed eager for it. He sucked enthusiastically, and Ashton felt the boy's boner brush against his tummy when he leaned down to give him a hickey.  He wanted to fuck Luke. Of course he did, who wouldn't? And quite frankly, Calum and Michael alike seemed to think that it was okay, so who was Ashton to refuse such an appealing offer?

"Ashton," Luke whispered, breathless, into Ashton's ear. "Calum and I, we want you and Mikey. Calum wants Mikey to fuck him, and I-"

Luke stopped to lick the shell of Ashton's ear.

"I want you to destroy me."

Ashton full-on groaned at Luke's words, accidentally bucking his erection against Luke's ass. Luke didn't seem to mind though, he just locked his hands behind Ashton's neck, and ground against his erection. Ashton happily set his hands in the dip of Luke's waist, guiding his gruff movements. Before he knew it, Luke was pressing his lips to Ashton's, prying his mouth open with his tongue. Ashton opened willingly, sliding his tongue hotly against Luke's. Luke promptly sucked Ashton's tongue, making the boy whimper in pleasure.

"God, Luke, baby, feels so good." Ashton mumbled, bucking up against Luke again. Luke moaned, and tossed his head back, and Ashton decided to take advantage of Luke's vulnerable position, and sucked on the boy's neck.

"Oh, FUCK, Michael." Calum moaned from across the room, and Ashton looked over to see Michael smirking up at Calum, one hand shoved down the boy's skinnies.

Ashton tried to fight the surge of jealousy in his chest, he knew it wasn't fair to be jealous of Michael touching his boy while he was touching Michael's. Luckily, Luke picked the perfect time to whisper in his ear.

"Aren't they pretty, Ashton?" He said softly, kissing his neck. "I think they're pretty. I think Calum is really pretty, god, I wonder what else those lips of his are good for. They'd probably feel heavenly wrapped around-"

Luke was cut off by Ashton squeezing his hips roughly.

"Shut up, Luke." He said, nipping at Luke's neck threateningly. Luke just smirked, and ground down again.

"Why? Does it make you mad when someone else thinks about what's yours? Does it make you angry that Michael's hands are all over him?" Luke taunted, fingers playing with the curls at the base of Ashton's neck.

"Yes." Ashton said, teeth gritted as he watched Michael press his palms to Calum's ass, pushing him to grind faster on his covered erection. Luke smiled, and pressed his fingers to Ashton's cock.

"How about we make him jealous? Hmm, Ash? Think you can do that? I think we can make them growl with jealousy." He said, his fingers sliding expertly along Ashton's erection.  

"Yeah? How are we gonna do that, Lukey?" Ashton said, bucking into Luke's fingers, growing more comfortable with the whole situation.

"Well," Luke said, kissing at Ashton's collar bones. "We could start by you fucking my mouth."

Ashton groaned, and nodded. Luke smiled, and kissed his lips again.

"You better get on your knees, then." Ashton said, pushing at Luke's shoulder. Luke was all too eager to sink to the floor, and pull Ashton's sweatpants down to his ankles. He smiled up sweetly at Ashton while he pulled his boxers down too, watching with interest as Ashton's large erection slapped against his t-shirt.

"Like that, Luke?" Ashton asked, taking his cock in hand, pumping it a few times. Luke nodded eagerly, and reached his hand up to grab it.

"'m Sorry, I'm not as good as Calum." Luke muttered, stroking Ashton's member slowly. Ashton just shushed him, and stroked his hair.

"It's alright, you and Calum are different, just get to work." He said, and Luke obeyed, licking from base to tip of Ashton's cock.

Ashton groaned at Luke's hot tongue, and gripped his blonde hair, destroying the perfectly styled quiff.

"Yes, good boy, Lukey." He said softly as Luke took the head of his cock into his hot mouth. He looked up at his boyfriend, who had his head buried in Michael's neck, grinding away, while Michael's eyes were glued to Luke and the cock in his mouth.

Ashton head nodded at him, sending him a cocky smirk. Michael just glared slightly, and bucked his hips up against Calum, harder than before, coaxing a broken moan from Calum's lips.

Ashton felt his cock twitch in Luke's mouth at the sound of his boy moaning, even if it wasn't caused by him. Luke just hummed around his dick, and worked his mouth down. Ashton had to agree, he wasn't nearly as good as Calum, but he did alright, choking only slightly on the way down. Luke couldn't quite deepthroat, but he made up for it by working his tongue all over the shaft and head of Ashton's cock, making the boy tip his head back and let out an obscene moan.

Ashton could feel Calum's dark eyes on him, most likely on the stretch of skin he exposed by tipping his head back.

"Hey, don't worry about him, he's trying to rile you up, babe." Michael said to Calum, who had his head turned to look at Ashton with a pang of uncharacteristic jealously.

"I know," He said, giving Mikey a big grin. "he's not going to though."

Mikey smiled at him, and so Calum kissed him. It was absolutely filthy the way the two kissed, Calum tongue lapping all over Michael's red lips. When Michael had had enough, he gripped one of Calum's hips, and tangled his other hand in Calum's hair, tugging him in for a biting kiss. He licked into Calum's mouth, making the boy pull his hair and whine. When he had thoroughly explored his mouth, he pulled back and delivered a harsh bite to Calum's bottom lip, making the boy squeak with pleasure.

"You like that, Calum, like putting on a show for our boys?" He asked, now biting at Calum's neck as the boy ground against him, cock straining against his jeans.

"Yes, god yes, Mikey." He whined, tipping his head back to allow Michael better access. Michael took the opportunity eagerly, kissing, sucking, and biting the most sensitive spots of Calum's neck and shoulders.

Suddenly, Michael gripped Calum's hips, and turned him around. Calum now sat with his back flush against Mikey's chest, watching the other two boys. Michael's hands came to his sides, and lifted his shirt off his head, throwing it somewhere unimportant in the messy hotel room.

Calum was so busy watching Luke suck off his boyfriend, Ashton's hands tangled in that perfect blonde hair, that he didn't notice Mikey slipping his hand down his pants until the boy's short fingers were wrapped around his cock. He groaned as Michael worked him, tossing his head back against his shoulder.

Michael smiled, and kissed Calum's shoulder, stroking his warm cock in his hand painfully slow. He hooked his chin over Calum's shoulder to watch his boyfriend suck of Ashton, the older gripping Luke's hair, and forcing him down further. Enjoying his view, Michael wrapped his free arm around Calum's tummy, rubbing his hand up and down his chest while jacking him off in his pants.

Ashton looked up from Luke's baby blue eyes, his own hazel eyes widening with the new view. He nearly came to the sight of his boyfriend half naked, and arching on his best friends lap, one hand stroking him off, the other toying with his nipple. It was just too much.

He roughly pulled Luke off his cock by his hair, and Luke gave him a questioning look.

"It's alright, Lukey, you did a good job." He said, rubbing a finger across Luke's cheek bone.

Luke still furrowed his eyebrows, but his confusion melted when he turned to see Michael and Calum. And holy shit, they were hot. It made him kind of mad, honestly, because him and Ashton's goal was to make them jealous, not the other way around.

Ashton leaned down, and took Luke's face in his hands, kissing him, before standing up, and walking over to the other two. Calum watched with eager eyes as Ashton came closer, hoping for some attention from him. But Ashton just maneuvered around him, and pressed a kiss to Michael's lips.

Michael was only slightly shocked, and it took him all over two seconds to kiss Ashton back, tipping his head up, and sliding his tongue into Ashton's waiting mouth. Ashton moaned slightly, sliding a hand into Michael's dyed hair.

Luke whined from his spot on the floor at the sight, completely forgotten.

"Aw, come 'ere, Lukey." Calum said, motioning him over.

Luke sprung up, and moved to Calum's side. Calum smiled at him before tugging his shirt off over his head. The arm Michael still had around his waist tightened, but Calum ignored him in favor of kissing Luke. Luke sighed into the kiss, satisfied with the taste of Michael all over Calum's tongue.

"You boys are so naughty, teasing us like that." Ashton said, a hand still tangled in Michael's hair. Luke just smiled apologetically, and Calum kissed down his neck and across his collar bones.

Michael, irritated with the lack of response, yanked Calum closer, away from Luke , who whined at the loss.

"Calum, you know better, you answer Ashton when he talks to you." He whispered in Calum's ear, tightening his fist around the base of the boy's cock, making him squirm in protest.

Calum looked up with watery eyes at Ashton, who had both arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm sorry, Ashton, I won't do it again."

"Damn right you won't, or Michael will fuck you without prep." He said, rubbing Calum's cheek with his thumb.

Calum's eyes widened in fear, shaking his head quickly.

"No, please, Ash." He whined, looking up with pleading eyes.

"It's not up to me, Pup." Ashton said softly before leaning down, and kissing Calum's lips gently. "You better be good for Mikey."

"I will, Ash, I promise."

"Good boy."

Luke whined again, standing completely untouched beside Calum, who was receiving all the attention.

"Daddy," He whined, crawling onto the couch beside Michael. In the back of his mind, he heard Ashton and Calum inhale sharply, but he brushed it off.

"Princess, don't whine, now be a good boy for Ashton."

Luke nodded, resting his head on Michael's shoulder. Ashton stroked Michael's hair lovingly, watching as Calum squirmed on the boy's lap.

"Mikey," He said softly, and Michael's green eyes locked with his own. "Bedroom?"

The green-eyed boy gave Ashton a dark smile, pinching Calum’s ass.

“Definitely.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, this is REALLY FUCKING LONG   
> I'm so sorry. Smut should never be this long. *sigh* I basically suck.   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the (maybe) last part of my 5sos foursome, I hope you enjoy!!  
> XX-Alex  
> P.S. Seriously, so sorry it's this long :(

Luke whined slightly as Michael picked Calum up, and took him into their bedroom. He felt slightly abandoned by his boyfriend, but he knew it was stupid to feel that way.

Ashton smiled at him before scooping him up bridal-style, and carrying him into the bedroom.

"Don't worry, Lukey, I'd have to be dead to forget about you." Ashton said, tossing Luke onto the bed, and leaning down to kiss him. Luke smiled, and arched his back up for the kiss.

In the meantime, Calum was sitting up on the edge of the bed, working a now top-less Michael's belt off. He slid the strip of leather out, and tossed it to the side. Michael ran his fingers through the boy's hair as he unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled the zipper down. Calum looked up at Michael with the most innocent eyes he could muster. He knew he looked nowhere near as blue-eyed Luke probably does, but he tried his best.

"Mikey," He questioned softly, beginning to pull the boy's pants and boxers down.

"Yes, baby?" Michael asked, gripping Calum's chin.

"Can I suck your cock, please? I'll be so good for you, I promise." He begged, his fingers curling around the waistband of his boxers.

Michael smiled at him before deciding that maybe he'd have a little fun. He pulled his cock from his boxers, heavy and only half-hard, and watched as Calum basically drooled.

"You want to suck my cock, Calum?" He asked, stroking it up and down, making it grow towards complete hardness.

"Yes, Mikey, I want it so bad." He whined, resting his hands on Michael's bare thighs, and leaning forward. Michael smirked at him, and stepped back when Calum stuck his tongue out.

"Mikey..." He complained, reaching out for Michael's member. Michael just tutted him, and continued to jack himself off.

Calum whimpered, and tried to think of what he could do to earn Michael's dick in his mouth. A thought came to his mind as he heard Luke's pants being thrown to the ground by Ashton, and the younger moaning his name.

"Daddy," Calum started, crawling towards Michael, who looked incredibly pleased. "Please, will you put your cock in my mouth?"

Michael smirked before grabbing Calum's hair, and forcing his cock inside his mouth.

"Good boy, Calum. Jesus, yes, take my cock." He moaned, eyes glued to Calum as he swirled his tongue around the head of Michael's dick.

Calum flicked his tongue over Michael's slit, looking up so he didn't miss the older's reaction. Michael simply groaned, and locked his fingers tighter in Calum's thick hair. The boy smirked around his cock before pushing himself down, taking Michael to the hilt without even choking. He braced his hands on Michael's hips, and held himself down, looking up at Michael the entire time.

Michael swore, and tossed his head back, feeling the warm muscles of Calum's throat tighten around his shaft. He remembered that Calum was good at sucking cock, but he didn't remember him being this good. Ashton certainly trained him well.

"He's good, huh?"

Michael snapped his head up to see Ashton smirking at him. He was sitting with his back to the headboard, Luke on his lap, the blonde's cock in his hand. Both boys were fully naked, and now Calum was (surprisingly) the only one with any clothing still on. Ashton had his eyes locked with Michael's, still stroking the younger lad's cock.

Michael nodded, tugging on Calum's hair, causing the boy to moan. Calum choked slightly, sending a fresh wave of saliva all over Michael's dick.

"You can be rough with him, he likes pain." Ashton said, twisting his wrist in a way that caused Luke to moan and shake on Ashton's legs.

"I think I can handle him, thanks mate." Michael said, gritting his teeth as Calum deep throated him again. Ashton just shrugged, and continued to jack Luke off, whispering dirty things in his ear.

"You look so good like this, Luke, all sweaty and fucked-out. I can't wait to see how much you shake when my cock is buried inside you." He muttered in the blonde's ear, biting down on his neck.

Luke let out a moan, and bucked his hips into Ashton's hands, only to have the boy grip his hips to prevent movement.

"Huh uh, Lukey, who's in charge?"

"Y-You are, Ash." He moaned, nearly melting at the dominating tone of Ashton's voice. Ashton smiled at him, and released his cock, only to have the blonde whine in protest.

"Shh, baby, it's alright." Ashton shushed him with a kiss to his lips, sucking his sexy lip ring into his mouth. Luke moaned into his kiss, arching his chest towards him.

"Ash," Mikey called out from beside the bed, where Calum's head was moving up and down at a face pace. Michael looked all but fucked out, and Ashton really couldn't blame him. Calum's mouth was literal magic.

"Yeah?" Ashton answered, sucking a hickey into Luke's chest.

"I-oh fuck-I think we should do something special with our boys." He said, smirking slightly. Ashton raised an eyebrow while he fisted Luke's hair in his hand.

"'m Up for whatever you're thinking, babe." He said, relishing in the filthy grin Michael gave him.

"Good. Calum, get on the bed, now." He ordered, and Calum obliged, standing up, and wiping his mouth, looking rather dizzy.

He flopped down on the bed, watching with interest as Ashton jacked Luke off, the blonde boy's cock leaking profusely.

"Does that feel good, Lukey?" He asked, and Ashton couldn't help but notice how red his lips were. Luke nodded frantically on top of Ashton, desperate to buck his hips again.

"He's good at handjobs, 'm not sure why, but that's like, his specialty." Calum muttered, sitting up on his knees to kiss Luke roughly. Luke moaned into his kiss as Ashton gripped his hips hard enough to bruise.

Ashton brought his free hand to smack Calum's ass lightly, his hand coming into contact with Calum's skinny jeans.

"You know what my specialty is, slut, don't tell our little Lukey a lie." Ashton said to Calum.

Calum smirked at him, and wiggled his ass in his hand. Ashton glared, and spanked him again, harder than before.

"Fucking tease." He mumbled, and Calum leaned down to kiss him. Ashton kissed back roughly, biting at the boy's lower lip. Luke moaned at the sight of his two best friends making out in front of him, while one of them jacked him off.

His view was interrupted, though, by Mikey, who came back over to the bed with a bottle of lube in hand. He set the bottle down on the night stand, and climbed onto the bed, pulling Calum to him. Calum squeaked slightly as he was dragged across the sheets.

"You're not getting away so easy, babe." Michael said, kissing Calum.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Calum muttered against his lips, bucking his hips up to grind against Michael's.

Michael, of course, groaned, and peeled himself off the boy. He knelt between his legs, and unbuttoned his skinny jeans, tugging them off his fit legs, and throwing them behind him. He bent down to kiss at Calum's hip bones while he shucked the boy of his boxers as well.

"You're so pretty, Calum." He muttered, sucking a hickey into one of his prominent bones. Calum whined, and tossed his head back.

Michael smirked at him, and sat back, watching his boyfriend squirm on top of Ashton as the latter squeezed his balls.

"Lukey, come here." He commanded, and Luke nodded, reluctantly climbing off Ashton. He crawled over to Michael, and pressed a kiss to his lips. Michael smiled into the kiss, and wrapped an arm around the boy's waist.

"Yes, Daddy?" Luke asked, blue eyes wide and innocent.

"Listen, okay baby?"

Luke nodded.

"I want you to open Calum up, okay? Don't worry about being gentle, we all know Calum likes pain. When you're done, you're gonna open yourself up while Ashton watches. I'm gonna fuck Calum into the mattress, and you're gonna do what Ashton says. Got it, Princess?" He asked, kissing up Luke's neck huskily. Luke whined, and nodded, desperate to touch Calum.

"And no touching yourself, other than what I told you. You know what will happen if Ashton catches you, right?" Michael whispered, sucking on Luke's sweet spot.

Luke nodded, gripping Michael's waist.

"Yes, Daddy."

"What happens, Lukey?" Michael asked, stroking Luke's neglected cock while locking eyes with Ashton.

"I-I get punished. A-Ash, he'll spank me." Luke moaned, bucking slightly into Michael's fist. Michael gave him a pleased look, and let go.

"That's right, baby, now flip him over, and open him up."

Luke followed his orders, and crawled over to Calum, whose cock was flush against his tummy, red and leaking. Calum gave him his best puppy dog eyes, and whined. Luke just smiled, gently grabbed the boy's hips, and flipped him over so he was on his stomach. He heard Michael gasp from behind him, and before he could ask what was wrong, he found it.

Calum's ass.

His ass was covered in black and blue marks, and Luke swore he could see a bruise in the shape of Ashton's hand. Michael moaned, and Luke was tempted to do the same. He knew Ashton went hard...but damn. He never expected this.

"Oh, Calum." Luke whispered, rubbing his fingertips over Calum's cheeks, making the boy whimper slightly.

"They're beautiful." Michael muttered, and Luke looked over his shoulder to see his boyfriend kneeling beside Ashton, cocks in each other's hands.

"They're reminders." Ashton said, smirking slightly. "Of who he belongs to."

He sent Luke a pointed look, and Luke realized that he was the one who had caused these bruises. He's the one that called Calum Pup. He bit his lip, and hung his head in shame.

"'m Sorry." He mumbled to no one on particular, turning to face Calum again. The dark-haired boy twisted, and gave him a gentle smile.

"Don't be sorry, Lukey. You earned me some of the best sex of my life last night." He said, sending a wink at Ashton. Ashton returned his gesture with a cocky smirk.

"We can all see that, Cal. Luke, don't make me ask you again." Michael said, tightening his fist on the base of Ashton's cock. Ashton threw his head back, a small noise that sounded suspiciously like a whimper escaping his throat.

"Yes, Daddy." Luke said, sticking two fingers in his mouth. He sucked on his digits, coating them in a fair amount of saliva. "Ready, Cal?"

"Yes. C'mon, Luke." Calum said, wiggling his bruised ass in Luke's face. Luke subconsciously wondered if he'd get in trouble with the two doms in the room if he smacked Calum. He wants to.

Without waiting for another word, Luke shoved his index finger inside his best friend. Personally, that kind of rough treatment would be too much for Luke, but Calum moaned, and fell forward onto the bed. Luke smirked, and rolled his eyes a bit, considering how dramatic Calum can be. He continued to work his finger around, twisting it, searching for that special spot that will make Calum see stars. Calum let out a breathy sound, palms flat against the mattress.

Luke drew his finger out, and pushed it back in slowly. He continued the process until Calum stretched enough to allow a second finger with ease. Easing a second finger in beside the first, Luke fucked him with two fingers, basking in the noises Calum was making.

From behind him, Luke could hear Michael and Ashton alike swear when he pushed a third finger inside Calum without warning. Calum thrashed on the bed, his thighs trembling slightly as Luke quirked his fingers. He was forced to bite his pillow when Luke started to actually finger-fuck him with three fingers, not wanting to piss Ashton off with his sounds.

"No, sweetheart, don't. Let them out."

Calum looked up from where he was stuck in the sheets to see Michael kneeling in front of him, stroking his hair and his cock.

"Moan for me, baby." He whispered, running his fingers down Calum's face. Calum obliged, looking up at him with furrowed eyebrows, and letting out the filthiest sound he could conjure. Michael smiled, and pet his cheek.

"Good boy, open up."

Calum did as told, and opened his mouth, swallowing down Michael's monster. Michael swore at the wet heat of Calum's mouth, and bucked his hips forward. Calum took it like the good boy he was, opening his throat to allow the head of Michael's cock to slide down it.

"There you go, yes." Michael moaned, tugging on Calum's hair. Calum whined around his shaft as Luke thrusted his fingers especially hard into him.

Luke, in the meantime, was struggling. He had three fingers deep in his best friend's ass while said best friend sucked off his boyfriend. He could tell that his other best friend was jacking off behind him, and it was making him squirm. He wanted to touch himself so badly.

So, while Ashton was moaning about the sounds Calum was making, Luke slipped a hand under himself, wrapping it around his abandoned dick. Sure, he liked having Calum like this, the band slut and everything, but he wanted some attention too. He is, after all, Daddy's Princess. He stroked his cock gently, only enough to tease, as he continued working his other hand inside a squirming Calum.

Suddenly, Luke was drawn from his self-inflicted pleasure by a sharp pain on his lower thigh. He had been mirroring Calum, on his knees, ass in the air, lower half bent towards the mattress. Now, he whined, and laid his head on the small of Calum's back to look behind him.

Ashton was there, yanking his arm off his cock. Luke wanted to cry. He hadn't been good, like he promised he would.

"A-Ash..." He whined, fingers stilled in Calum. Ashton just sat behind him, one hand holding Luke's arm, the other coming to smack his ass. Luke winced when Ashton's large hand made contact with his bum.

"Bad boy, Lukey."

"What did he do?" Michael said, still fucking Calum's mouth, and Luke flinched. He didn't want his Daddy to know too.

"Your little princess was touching himself." Ashton said, resting one hand on the curve of Luke's bum. Luke looked up helplessly at Michael.

"Daddy, I-"

"Huh uh, Luke, I told you what would happen. You've been very, very naughty, and Ashton is going to punish you. You're going to take it like the good little boy I know you can be. Okay, love?" Michael said, holding Calum's head all the way flat to his hip bone. And yeah, Luke was maybe a little, tiny bit jealous that he couldn't do that.

"Okay, Daddy, I'm sorry for being bad." Luke said sheepishly, fucking his fingers into Calum again.

"I know Lukey. Don't do it again." Michael answered, stroking the side of Luke's face gently. Luke shook his head to assure that it would not happen again.

"Daddy," Calum moaned, one hand stroking Michael's dripping cock, his head resting on Michael's hip. "I'm ready."

"What, Calum?" Michael teased, tilting the boy's head with two fingers pressed under his chin.

"I'm ready, fuck me, please, I've been good all night." He whined, stroking Michael's cock with a new found vigor. Michael gave Calum a pleased look, and pet his hair softly.

"Alright, sweets." Michael said, and Calum literally burned with excitement. He didn't know what it was about the pet-names Michael would call him, but they got him going like crazy. Ashton was never really gentle in bed, and Calum liked that, he liked the filthy names Ashton would call him, but right now, all he could focus on were the sweet endearments passing through Michael's mouth. They made him feel something...new. Something different. He'd always liked that, trying different things, always eager to experiment, especially if it involved his band.

Calum figured that's why he loves Ashton so much. That boy is always the first person he calls when he wants to do something new, or go somewhere never-before seen. But Ashton has a way about him, it sort of keeps Calum anchored. While he's willing to travel to the moon and back, Ashton will never feel more content than at home, with his favorite people, a cup of tea, and a blanket of familiar wrapped around him. Calum's always been all-too eager to see the big, wide world, excited to leave Sydney, and sometimes he needs a little Ashton to remind him that no place is better than home, squished on a tiny couch in a forced band cuddle. Like he'd forget it.

"Thank you, Mikey." He said softly, pressing his forehead into the soft squishiness of Michael's bare stomach. Michael just pinched his hip, pushing Luke out of the way.

"'m Gonna fuck him now, Ash. That alright?" Michael said, reaching over to the nightstand for a condom.

Ashton was wrapped up in his own little Lashton world, flipping Luke onto his back, and dragging him across the sheets. Luke squirmed, knowing what awaited him once he stopped being dragged.

Michael, annoyed that Ashton didn't listen, furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ash." He snapped, and Ashton looked up, pupils blow.

“Hm? What?”

Michael rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to fuck Calum now, you sure this is alright?” Michael said, rolling the condom onto his dick.

Ashton, still gripping Luke’s ankle, exchanged looks with Calum. Calum furrowed his eyebrows, begging Ashton to let Michael fuck him. So, Ashton swallowed his pride, and nodded.

“Yeah, just...be careful.” He said, looking back at Calum’s bruised ass.

Calum felt a red-hot flare of love move up his chest. Ashton was such a sweetie when he wanted to be.

“I will, you too please.” Michael said, nodding towards Luke. Ashton nodded, looking down at the shaking blonde.

Without further ado, Michael flipped Calum over onto his back, and spread his thighs.

“Gonna be good for me, Cal?” Michael said, running his palms up the smooth surface of Calum’s legs. Calum nodded eagerly, perched on his elbows.

“God, yes Daddy, please I just-I need you in me, please.” He whined, his head tipping back.

Michael just smiled slightly at him before pressing the smooth head of his cock against Calum’s entrance. Calum hissed in pain as the tip of Michael’s monster slid past his rim.

“Fuck, Mikey.” He whined, and Michael dug his fingers into his thigh, signaling he screwed up. “I-I mean, Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Michael muttered, pushing more of his cock inside Calum.

Calum arched his back as he took Michael’s cock. He lost his virginity to Ashton a year ago, and he’d never been stretched this much. Michael was a little shorter than Ashton, but he was much thicker, and Calum bit down hard on his lip to keep the wails of pain in.

Michael sent him a look, and gently coaxed his lip from his teeth with his thumb, pushing another few inches inside the boy.

“It’s alright, you’re alright.” He said gently, stroking Calum’s hips while shoving in more. Calum closed his eyes tight, and nodded, ignoring the dull throb at the bottom of his spine from his rough fucking the night before. Michael smiled at him as he bottomed out, his hips flush against his bum.

“God, Daddy, you’re so big.” Calum whined, the muscles in his tummy flexing.

Michael felt his ego inflate, giving a gentle rock of his hips.

“You like that, Cal?” He asked cockily, drawing his hips back slightly before pushing forward more. Calum tossed his head back, and groaned, so Michael took that as a yes.

“A-Ash, please,” Luke whined from the other side of the bed, facing a very angry Ashton.

“Hush, Luke.” Ashton said, flipping the blonde onto his tummy. Luke sniffled, but tried to obey, and not make any other noise.

“On your knees.”

Luke obeyed, and sat up on his hands and knees while Ashton folded himself over his back.

“You’ve been so naughty, Luke. You know you have to be punished, right?” He whispered in his ear, his hot breath blowing gently into Luke’s messy hair.

“Yes, Ash, I know.” Luke said softly.

“It’s gonna hurt,” He said, running his palm over Luke’s ass. “I’m not as gentle as your Daddy. Are you sure you want this?”

Luke nodded frantically. The idea of hot, dominating Ashton was such a turn on, Luke may or may not have gotten off to the thought before.

“Yes, Ashton, I’m sure.”

“Alright, no turning back, babe.”

“Ashton! Please just spank me, dammit!” Luke yelled, growing impatient. Ashton just smirked at him, and their two best friends who moaned when Luke screamed.

Without another word, Ashton drew his bicep back, and slapped Luke. Luke moaned, his eyebrows furrowing. He did everything in his power to keep himself upright, and not let his arms give way.

Ashton didn’t let up, he just kept slapping Luke’s ass, turning the previously milky white skin pink. Luke whined quietly, his head hanging between his shaking arms to watch Ashton’s hand come in contact with his skin.

Above them, Calum was squirming on his back from the fucking Michael was giving him. It wasn’t extremely rough, but Luke knew that after being spanked yesterday, taking Michael’s monster must be painful. So, he reached one of his hands out, and rested his fingers on Calum’s calf, to give both him and himself some comfort. Calum didn’t acknowledge him, for he was too busy trying to breathe normally.

Luke was brought back to reality by an especially hard smack to his bum. Ashton’s face was turning slightly red, and Luke could only image what his ass looked like. When he accidentally squeaked after a spank, Ashton stopped, and stroked down his spine.

“Does it hurt, Lukey?” He asked gently, and Luke nodded.

“Yeah, it hurts.” He replied weakly, his ass burning.

“Ready to be fucked yet?”

Luke let out a half-whine, half-groan as Ashton spanked him again, his fingers slipping between his cheeks.

“Yes please.” He said, letting his arms give, and laying face down on the mattress.

“Good. I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you’ll feel me inside your for weeks.” Ashton said, spreading Luke’s cheeks with his palms. Luke keened, and arched his back, pushing his ass towards Ashton.

Ashton spit on his fingers, and put one one inside of Luke with surprising ease. As he worked the finger in easier than he should have, a realization came upon him.

“Luke, did you finger yourself earlier?” He asked hotly, pushing two more fingers in beside his first.

Luke suppressed a moan, and nodded, moving the sheets around him.

“Yeah, Ash, I did.”

Ashton bit back a moan, and slapped Luke’s reddened cheeks.

“Naughty boy. I certainly hope you had permission.” As he finished, Ashton looked up at Michael, who was watching the scene while slowly thrusting against Calum, who was still adjusting. Michael just smirked, and nodded.

“Princess asked me an hour before you got here. Now I know what had him so worked up. Should have seen him, begging like a slut to touch himself.” Michael said, eyeing Luke fondly. Ashton nodded, and pushed Luke onto his back.

“Doesn’t surprise me. Lukey here is quite the little whore.”

Luke groaned as Ashton reached to the nightstand, and grabbed one of the condoms. As he rolled the rubber down his rather large erection, Luke wiggled himself up so he was level with Calum.

Calum was moving back and forth slightly, the result of Michael thrusting into him. His eyebrows were still furrowed, but Luke knew the pleasure was there. He could tell from the soft little pants coming from the boy’s lips. But, he of course wanted to add to his pleasure, so without asking permission, he reached down, and wrapped a hand around Calum’s cock.

Calum moaned, and bucked his hips, fucking his cock into Luke’s fist. Michael eyed Luke dangerously, but Luke ignored him, and continued to stroke Calum off. Calum turned his head to lock eyes with Luke, Michael fucking into him relentlessly. Luke had only enough time to lick his lips before Calum was gripping his hair, and tugging him in for a filthy kiss, complete with clacking teeth, and slobbery tongues.

“C’mere.”

Luke was pulled from his make out with Calum by Ashton, who had his hands wrapped around his hip bones, with the tip of his cock pressing to his rim.

“Can’t keep yourself busy for one minute, can you? You just have to be touched.” Ashton taunted, shoving about half of his erection into Luke.

Luke cried out at the rough entrance, and reached out for Ashton’s shoulders.

“Fuck, Ash.” He whined as Ashton slowed down, and allowed Luke to adjust to his size.

Ashton gripped his hips tightly, glancing over at Calum, who was writhing in pleasure, Michael holding his calves, and fucking into him quickly. The sight was so hot, Ashton figured he could come right then from the heat of Luke’s ass, and watching them.

“Yeah Luke, you like my cock? Like being fucked like a whore?” He asked huskilly, pushing the rest of his erection inside Luke’s stretched hole.

Luke nodded quickly, his neck nearly snapping from his enthusiasm.

“Yes Daddy,” He moaned out, before his eyes widened when he realized his mistake.

Ashton stopped abruptly, and looked down at the wide-eyed blonde.

“Excuse me?” He asked, drawing out slowly. Luke bit his lip, and shook his head.

“A-Ash, I’m sorry, it just...slipped.” He whimpered out, desperate. Ashton just shook his head, and drew all the way out.

“No, Ash, don’t, please fuck me, please!”

“Shut up, Luke.” Ashton said, turning Luke over again. He pushed Luke’s head so that the side of his face was resting on Calum’s sweaty tummy, getting an eyeful of the fuck his best friend was receiving.  

Without warning, Ashton roughly shoved his cock inside Luke, making the boy howl in pleasure. Ashton gripped his hips, and slammed into his, his hips making a sharp slapping sound as they met Luke’s bruised ass. Luke keened, and pressed his forehead to Calum’s tummy, relishing in the domination he was receiving from Ashton.

Calum moaned above him, and intertwined his fingers in Luke’s messy hair. He could see the handprints from where Ashton had spanked him so hard. He felt sympathetic, Luke didn’t know how to handle Ash as well as he did, and he knew he was probably having a rough time. Especially since he keeps screwing up.

Ashton used one hand to grip the hair at the base of Luke’s head, lifting him up like a momma dog to her pup.

“What’s my name, Luke?” He growled in his ear, fucking into him relentlessly. The other three boys in the room moaned at the tone of Ashton’s voice, the usual, almost girly tone replaced by a gravelly, rugged grunt.

“A-Ashton.” Luke breathed out, finding it hard to focus with Ashton pounding into him so hard.

“That’s right. I’m not your Daddy. Your Daddy is fucking my Pup.” Ashton said, biting down on Luke’s neck.

Calum grabbed Luke’s hair so hard it was probably hurting him, but he didn’t care, because as Michael said that, he began to fuck him faster, pressing his legs out almost flat. His cock moved quickly, nailing his prostate head-on.

“Calum, I’m gonna,” Michael groaned out, bucking his hips at a sloppy pace.

Calum moaned, and nodded.

“Please, cum inside me, Daddy, I want it.”

With that, Michael was gone. With another set of sharp thrusts into Calum, he was swearing, and spilling his load into the condom. Calum followed seconds after, all but screaming as he shot his seed all over Luke’s face as he got fucked doggy-style by Ashton.

“Fuck,” Calum moaned, his chest heaving up and down, as he looked at Luke’s spunk-covered face.

Luke moaned too, as Ashton gripped his hips so tight they would bruise for sure. Ashton was bucking into him hard and fast, and he knew that the older boy was getting close.

“God, Luke, you’ve been so bad today. Look at you, moaning, and covered in cum. You look just like the slut you are.” Ashton groaned, slamming into the shaking blonde.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” As soon as he said it, Ashton was sending his hips flying into Luke’s ass as he spilled into his own condom. He continued to grind into Luke after he blew, riding out his orgasm. He loosened his grip on the boy’s hips, looking over to where Michael was slowly drawing out of Calum, who had recovered, and was watching Luke with a drooling mouth.

When he finally got over his orgasm, Luke was a shaking mess beneath him. Ashton shushed him, drawing out quickly, and flipping him onto his back. Luke’s cock was red, and leaking all over his tummy, and the blonde looked like he was about to cry with desperation.

“Please, Ashton, I need to cum so bad.” He whined, bucking his hips up into nothing.

Ashton looked at Calum, who was kneeling beside Luke while Michael went to get him a rag.

“Suck him off, Pup.” He commanded, and Calum was quick to oblige, crawling between Luke’s spread legs, and sucking his cock into his mouth.

Ashton helped him, twisting his fingers in the boy’s disheveled hair, and pushing him down. Calum took Luke’s dick easily, the tip hitting the back of his throat.

Luke whimpered, and gripped the sheets beside him, fucking his fuck in and out of Calum’s mouth at a desperate pace.

“Fuck, Calum, I’m gonna, fuck!” He said, arching his back off the bed as he began to shoot of in Calum’s mouth.

Calum sucked him down, with Ashton’s hand pressing into the back of his head.

“Swallow.” Ashton said as Luke finished, completely stiff with pleasure.

Calum did as told, and swallowed all that Luke gave him. He sucked Luke through the rest of his climax, until he began to whimper with over sensitivity, and Ashton released his hold on his hair.

He pulled off, and gave Luke a lazy smile, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Thank you, Luke.” He muttered, slumping back into Ashton’s chest. Luke smiled, and nodded at him, thanking him as well.

Michael came back after another four seconds, with two wet towels in his hands. He threw one to Ashton, who caught it with difficulty, considering he had Calum, who was completely drained of energy, laying on his chest.

The other top climbed onto the bed, and started to clean Luke off, who was limp as well.

As Ashton cleaned off Calum’s bum, he stroked his tummy, and whispered in his ear.

“Did so good tonight, Pup. Did you tell Daddy thank you?” Calum shook his head tiredly. “You better do it, then.”

Calum nodded, and Ashton finished cleaning him up. He threw the towel on the floor, and pushed Calum’s back, to help him up.

Calum crawled over to Michael, who was cleaning off Luke’s face.

“Thank you for fucking me, Daddy.” He said softly, leaning up to capture Michael’s lips in a kiss. Michael smiled into the kiss, and stroked the top of Calum’s head.

“You’re welcome, baby.”

Calum nodded, and watched as Luke sat up, and looked at Ashton.

“Thank you for fucking me, Ash.”

Ashton smiled at him, and nodded.

Then, Michael threw his towel away too, and peeled away the covers of their king-sized bed. He crawled under the covers, and pulled a sleepy Luke to his chest, spooning him. He looked at Ashton expectantly, and Ash nodded.

He got up, and turned off the the light before returning to the bed, and sliding under the blanket as well. He pulled Calum to his chest, so his back was to Luke, but his face was nuzzled in the crook of his neck.

Calum yawned cutely against his bare chest, smiling slightly to himself. Ashton ran his fingers through his hair, and kissed his forehead.

“This was a good idea, Calum. Thank you for this.”

“You’re welcome, Ash. Can we do this again?” He asked softly, already drifting off to sleep. Ashton smiled, and cradled him closer.

**“Definitely, Pup.”**


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, epilogue, anyone?

It wasn’t until some time later, when the two subs were asleep, that Ashton spoke again.

“Michael.” He hissed, and Michael looked up from where he was stroking Luke’s hair softly where he slept.

“Yeah?” He asked, voice hoarse. Ashton looked from him, and the gentle way he treated little Luke, to Calum, who had fallen asleep with a smile against his chest.

“Do you,” He said, stopping to take a deep breath. “Do you love Calum?”

Michael blinked. Of course he loves Calum.

“Yes, of course.” He said, looking at Ashton with confusion.

“No, like, do you love him?” Ashton asked, putting emphasis on the word.

Michael’s eyes widened as he realized what Ashton was talking about. Was he in love with Calum? Well, that answer was easy.

“Yes.” He said simply, and Ashton nodded. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Michael cut him off.

“I love you, as well.”

Ashton looked up softly, nothing but fondness in his eyes. He and Michael didn’t always see eye to eye, but Ashton still loved him, just like he loved the two sleeping boys in their large bed.

“Okay. So do you think this could be like…”

“A four-way relationship?” Michael asked gently, stroking Luke’s hair again. Ashton giggled slightly to himself as Luke made a funny noise in his sleep. He’s so whipped.

“Yes please.”

Ashton looked down in surprise to see Calum’s lips moving against his chest. The boy’s eyes were still closed, but he had definitely just agreed.

He smiled at him, and rubbed a hand down his back.

“You’d like that, Calum?” He asked gently, and Calum nodded, his fluffy hair rubbing against Ashton’s skin.

Ashton smiled to himself, and looked back up at Michael, who was smiling at them.

“I think that sounds like a great idea.” Ashton said, looking at Mike with hopeful hazel eyes. Michael just returned his smile, and stroked Luke’s tummy.

“Me too.”


End file.
